It is well known to tailors, dress makers and sheet metal workers, that it is difficult to cut a correct pattern of thin material with a conventional pair of scissors or shears wherein one handle of the tool is obliged to be moved underneath the material, which thus disturbs the material from being kept flat while being cut. This is objectionable, because the material thus raised and being cut at a same time, results in a different cut shape thereto, than when it is laying flat; so that the material thus wrongly cut, may possibly be spoiled and wasted, or a garment made therewith, is ill-fitting.